Becoming Visible
by blackkisbackk
Summary: Rose Weasley desperately needs to get Scorpius Malfoy to notice her. With the help of an old family heirloom, she does just that... and more. Long one-shot.


_A/N: Hello all! So, this idea just came to me one day and I decided to go with it. It's just a one-shot, which is something I've never done before, so please let me know what you think!_

_This story is rated M for language and explicit sexual content._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Becoming Visible<em>**

Albus had given her the idea. He wasn't really the rule breaker of the family—that torch had been passed on to his older brother James—but he was still able to find plenty of uses for his father's old invisibility cloak. He used it to sneak into the kitchens late at night, and he would often use it to sneak into the Ravenclaw common room after curfew when he wanted to see his boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander. When he couldn't sleep and he wanted to exhaust himself into sleep, he would slip the cloak on and head down to the Quidditch pitch where he would fly around and practice new plays that he would prepare for his team's next official practice. He often got his best play ideas that way.

So, when Rose had confessed that she needed some way to get Scorpius Malfoy to notice her, although Albus was confused, he had soon eagerly devised a plan that would require the use of the old family relic. At first, Rose thought it was crazy and that the plan would never work, but as she stood behind Scorpius and inhaled his scent as he walked through the shelves of the restricted section in the library late one night, she found herself wondering why she hadn't thought of this earlier.

Scorpius Malfoy was all man. He had a muscular, athletic build that rivaled Albus's from all the Quidditch he played. His hair was nearly white-blonde and swept casually across his face. His nose was pointed and his jaw was square and masculine, but his eyes… Rose could get lost in those eyes. The few times that they'd had actual conversations, especially over the past few years, Rose had found herself getting lost in those soft grey-blue eyes. Despite his sharp, aristocratic features and the slight scowl that was always on his face, his eyes were playful and inviting. His look seemed nearly effortless, and that made him all the more sexy in Rose's opinion. She didn't know what it was that drew her to him, but she just knew that she could not finish this final year at Hogwarts without getting his attention somehow.

It was fifth year when Rose noticed Scorpius. Somehow, over the summer holidays, Scorpius had gone from the tall, gangly, arrogant boy of Slytherin house, to a quietly confident, slightly haughty, built man who had suddenly become the most sought after item at Hogwarts. Yes, unfortunately for Rose, when she started to notice him, so had everyone else. Despite his sudden attention, he rarely gave any girl a chance. He had few relationships, and those he had ended fairly quickly. He just always seemed disinterested in whatever woman came his way. For this reason, Rose knew that she would have to try an untraditional approach if she wanted Scorpius to notice her for the woman she had become. She'd tried to talk to him and she'd even tried subtle flirting, but their conversations were few and far between, and he never seemed to acknowledge her as more than someone he'd had classes with over the years. For that reason, she needed Albus's plan to work, and she hoped with all her might that it did.

Rose followed Scorpius through the shelves until he arrived back at the table that all of his things had been spread across. When he sat down, she remained standing off to the side of him. Because she was often in the library late herself, she had known that Scorpius was also a regular frequenter of the stacks well into the night. And for this reason, she had known that the library would be the best place to enact her plan because it was fairly secluded this late at night.

For a little while, she simply watched him. She stood close—as close as she could without him being able to reach out and touch her. She didn't want to get too close, although she longed to be closer. She focused on what he was doing. The way his hand glided across his parchment as he took notes; the way he ran his hands through his hair and creased his eyebrows together when he came across something that was harder to understand; the way he would chew on the inside of his cheek when he was concentrating. Although she had noticed him for years, she had never noticed these subtleties in his personality. It was adorable, and Rose found herself wanting him even more because of them. She smiled to herself and felt her heart rate speed up slightly as she watched him.

After a few minutes, Scorpius seemed to sense eyes on him, and he looked up. Rose covered her mouth to hold in a gasp when he looked at the spot directly to the right of her. A few seconds passed before Scorpius went back to his work.

_Just do it, Rose!_

When Scorpius was deep into his work once again, Rose took a few steps forward so that she stood behind Scorpius. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and she was trying so desperately to control her nervous breathing. She would have to be completely silent. With a slow blink and a deep breath, Rose leaned forward and blew a slow, steady breath onto the back of Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius jumped and shivered. Rose moved backwards as quickly and quietly as she could as Scorpius whipped his head around. He looked alarmed as he narrowed his eyes and searched around the spot that Rose was standing. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't be able to hear her breathing, which she knew was heavier than normal due to her nervousness. When he finally turned back around, Rose released a quiet breath that she had been holding and she smiled. That was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for.

When he finally returned to his work, Rose waited before she acted again. She watched him from behind. Because it was the weekend, instead of his school robes, Scorpius was wearing a t-shirt with a muggle band on the front and muggle jeans. Rose couldn't help but smirk to herself as she thought about how annoyed his father would have been if he could see his son dressed this way. And as she watched him, she noticed the curve of his muscles and the movement of his shoulder blades and the flexing of his arm muscles as he wrote. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. So instead, she walked forward and slightly off to the side of him, leaned forward, and blew another low breath on the side of his neck near his collarbone. Then she stepped back quickly to watch his reaction.

This time, he looked as if he was trying to pretend like what he was feeling was nothing he should be concerned about. He closed his eyes and shivered right before he reached up quickly and touched the spot on his neck that Rose's breath had touched, but he did not look around this time. He stared forward for a few moments before he went back to his work.

Rose didn't wait as long this time to act again. As soon as Scorpius looked back down at his work, she walked behind him, reached her hand forward, and slid one finger very lightly from Scorpius's left shoulder, across the top of his back to the other shoulder. Scorpius jumped up from his chair, and with all the noise he caused, Rose was able to hurry to a spot in between some nearby shelves so he would not be able to detect her.

"What is that? Who's there?" Scorpius demanded. He looked around frantically for a bit at the area he was studying in before he walked along the shelves to see if he could find anyone hiding. When he got close to the spot Rose was standing, Rose held her breath, but he passed at the same rate he had passed the other shelves, and, without thinking, Rose sighed with relief.

At the sound of her sigh, Scorpius stopped in his tracks, and Rose's eyes widened as he took a few steps back towards her. As he walked slowly backwards to the spot that she had sighed, Rose walked further backwards among the shelves to get further away from him. He stood right in front of the entrance to the aisle of the two shelves that Rose was standing in between and looked in.

"I know someone's there," he said quietly. "Show yourself."

The two of them stood like that for a while—Scorpius at the entrance and Rose about halfway down the aisle. When Scorpius was finally satisfied that no one was there, he went back to his table, and Rose decided that this was enough for the night. But as she headed for the exit of the library, Rose smiled to herself and decided that she would be back tomorrow night and as many nights as it took for her to see just how far she could take this.

The next night, it took a little while for Rose to find where Scorpius had planted himself for the night. She supposed that he thought it was just the area he had been in that had caused his problems last night. He was wrong, she thought in amusment. When she finally found him, he was in a secluded area in the back corner of the library, writing furiously, his hair disheveled. He looked incredible, and she took a moment to admire him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess, but the lines of his face were as sharp and magnetic as usual. Her stomach did a flip when he suddenly sat up and leaned back in his chair to stretch. Her mouth nearly watered as she watched his arm and chest muscles flex in the dim light of library.

After he stretched, he relaxed his shoulders and slouched as he put his face in his hands and yawned. Rose walked toward him to take advantage of him when his guard was down. Without much hesitation, Rose reached her hand forward, making sure it was covered by the cloak, and she dragged it along his forearm that was resting on the table. He immediately reacted.

Rose stumbled back and almost fell when Scorpius jumped from his seat immediately and began swinging his arms forward in order to grab onto something he could not see.

"Damn it!" he said loudly. "Who's there? What do you want?"

_You,_ Rose wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how badly she wanted him, but she couldn't—especially not now. She couldn't say why, but she was feeling a bit more emboldened tonight. So as he stood still, looking around himself, Rose walked up behind him and gave his ass a firm squeeze right before she darted out of his reach. Scorpius jumped, but Rose didn't miss the trace of amusement that crossed his face as she had done it. Then, he began spinning around on the spot like a dog chasing its tail.

"I demand you show yourself," he said firmly. Then he stood still and crossed his arms, waiting.

Rose rolled her eyes. This time, she walked across the space behind him and as she did, she slid her hand across the back of Scorpius's thighs. Unlike the other times, however, Scorpius did not react with sudden, angry movement. He remained standing still.

"What is this?" he asked quietly. "Some sort of game?"

By means of response, Rose walked up close to him and put a cloak-covered hand on Scorpius's chest. His eyes drooped a bit and he inhaled deeply as Rose felt her hand and fingers tingling as she very lightly drummed on his chest. She then caressed the spot on his chest briefly, and to her delight, he leaned forward slightly into her touch. Suddenly, Scorpius reached up his hand quickly to try and grab on to whatever was touching him, but Rose was too quick, and she moved her hand before he could catch her.

"Fine," Scorpius said. "I'll play."

The next night, Scorpius was nowhere to be found in the library, so Rose resigned herself to the Gryffindor common room where her cousin Albus joined her. Scorpius _was_ playing now, she could tell, and if he was, he certainly was only going to be in the library, vulnerable, on his own terms.

She and Albus had worked on homework for a long time when he finally looked up.

"Okay, when the hell are we going to talk about Scorpius?"

Rose laughed loudly, eliciting a few stares from people around them. "Why, whatever do you mean?" she said with mock innocence.

Albus rolled his eyes. "So, how is it going? How's he reacting?" Rose launched into an explanation of what had happened so far in the library with Scorpius. She was so happy and excited to be talking about the potential between them until Albus interrupted. "Are you serious?" he said. "You basically have free reign to do whatever you want to him, and all you've done is touch his arm? Merlin's balls, I've done more to him when we play against each other in Quidditch."

"Well!" Rose said in exasperation. "What do you expect me to do? God, I can't rape him!"

Albus gaped. "Okay, Rose, settle down," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying you need to move things faster. Here's what you need to do…"

The following night, Rose crept into the library, ready to enact the plan that she and Albus had discussed the previous night. She was nervous, but she knew that Albus was right. She had to keep Scorpius interested and wanting more or it would just turn into something awkward and strange. So, as she approached Scorpius who was in his same secluded corner again, she decided to immediately launch into action before she could convince herself otherwise. Before she crawled under the table Scorpius was studying at, she let a note flutter out from the cloak. It had one word written on it.

_Relax._

Scorpius creased his brow and looked around. Then he suddenly jumped and gasped when he felt a hand sliding up his leg. He tensed up as the hand traveled from the back of his calf slowly up to his inner thigh. Rose stopped that hand there, and used the other hand to trace the curve of his other leg. He felt so firm underneath her hands, and she knew she would have to have her hands against his bare skin soon or she would go crazy. Scorpius let his eyes flutter closed, and Rose was incredibly pleased with his reaction. He may not have known who she was, but he definitely didn't mind the way she was touching him.

Rose dragged her hands up and down Scorpius's legs slowly and enjoyed the reactions she was getting from him. He sighed and hissed, and she could feel him trembling slightly. He wanted this—to Rose's great delight. Then, making sure the cloak was still covering her, she used her moderate strength to push Scorpius's chair back so they had more room. He looked surprised but he didn't protest. Rose smiled, and trailed her hands up again so they came to the hem of Scorpius's shirt. She paused for just a second before she slid her hands up and under his shirt so their bare skin touched. Rose had to use all of her will power to suppress her own reactions, but even if she had sighed like she wanted to, it would have been covered up by the sound of the loud hiss that came from Scorpius. When her hands brushed his nipples, Rose heard a deep, quiet growl low in his throat.

"Who are you?" he murmured. "Let me see your face." He didn't know who this mystery woman was—if it even is a woman, Scorpius thought darkly—but whoever she was, he knew he wanted more of her touch. Since the first night the invisible woman had come to him, it was all he could think about. He wanted her to touch him more, he wanted to take things further—not necessarily because he was attracted to whoever this was, but because he was just so damn curious about how far she would take this.

By means of response, Rose simply stood up and lifted Scorpius's shirt above his head. He was about to protest when he suddenly felt lips on his chest. Rose was now standing over Scorpius so that if she sat down she would be straddling his lap. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his chest. It felt so good to have her lips against him that she imagined she would have a hard time ever pulling away. He leaned back in his chair as his breathing got deeper and heavier. And when she took one of his nipples in his mouth, he moaned, and both of them thought they would lose their minds.

"Who… who are you?" Scorpius asked again, but this time his voice came out in a low growl. Then, Rose decided she couldn't take it anymore—she had to have her body close to him—so she sat on his lap and pushed herself close to him. Scorpius yelped in surprise but wasn't about to object. Now he was certain that whoever was doing this to him was a human female hidden by some invisibility spell. He could feel her slender legs on him, and when she leaned in and ground her hips against his, Scorpius moaned louder and reached out to grab her hips. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and he was desperate to hear her make more sound. He slid his hands behind her so he could cup her ass and he pulled her sharply against him. Another intake of breath, but nothing more. Scorpius was about to try something else when he suddenly felt a hand slide between him and the girl.

"Touch me," Scorpius ordered the girl, and she obeyed almost instantly, bringing her hand down to cup his hardening length.

Rose was going crazy. This new attitude from Scorpius was exactly what she wanted, and when he had demanded that she touch him, Rose had almost thrown caution to the wind and ripped off the cloak to reveal herself. But she couldn't. She knew that if she revealed herself too soon, everything would be ruined. Acting on impulse, Rose began to massage Scorpius until she felt him fully harden in her hand. She moved one hand to his chest and continued to massage him with the other as she began to slowly rock her hips against him. Scorpius growled his approval and began to make small motions with his own hips.

"I have to see you," he growled. He wanted to touch her bare skin, and he wanted to kiss her. He didn't know who she was, but he knew that he wanted his lips against hers. He reached a hand forward to feel around for the girl, and when he made contact, something on his hand felt strange and he knew he had reached the barrier of whatever spell this was. Whoever the girl was tensed up immediately and tried to move off of him. Scorpius reached out but as soon as he did, he felt her weight leave him.

"Wait," Scorpius said desperately. "Don't go, I have to see you." But without seeing, he knew she was gone.

The next afternoon, Rose sat down in double potions with the Slytherins as she waited for class to begin. Last night, Scorpius had come dangerously close to removing the cloak from her body. She was fairly certain that he didn't know she was wearing a cloak, but that he knew there was some kind of enchantment. Still, Rose didn't want to risk him removing the cloak without realizing it and discovering her identity. It wasn't time yet. But as Rose recalled last night, she didn't know how long she could go on like this. Now that she had even the tiniest taste of what it felt like to be near Scorpius so intimately, she wanted more—she craved it. It was all she thought about in bed before she went to sleep, and it was the only thing she had been thinking about since she woke up that morning. Her desire for him was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was almost animalistic.

For his part, Scorpius was dying to know who his mystery woman was. Usually, the girls at Hogwarts bored him. They were too desperate and clingy and annoying, and they had none of the edge that Scorpius so desperately craved in his life. But this woman… She presented a challenge. It wasn't some boring date where he had to take her to Hogsmeade and pretend he liked her outfit or that he cared about any of the worthless things she was saying. This… This was lust and passion and excitement, and he wanted more of her. He realized that she had probably left last night because he had come to close to discovering who she was. No matter, he knew she would be there tonight, and he would discover who this woman was. He had to.

Scorpius sat down in his regular seat in potions and waited for class to start. And that was when it happened. She was here. It was like he could feel her presence now, and he just knew it in his bones that she was in this room. He looked around and tried to figure out who it could be, but none of them seemed right. There was McDean… She was certainly good looking with her long blond hair and green eyes. But she had a boyfriend, and he had heard she was slightly insane. There was Yintish—also good looking but rumor had it she wasn't into guys. Definitely couldn't be Clark, Roccini, or Weasley. They were certainly all good looking, but they were also all way too prude and bookish. Hollis, no. Grepzinski, no. Merlin, he just had absolutely no idea who it was. But his senses never failed him, and he knew she was here.

Rose studied Scorpius as he looked around the room. And when his eyes landed on her, she felt her stomach do a million flips in the span of a few seconds. But he had turned away just as quickly as he had laid eyes on her, and she felt herself relax once more.

A bit later while they were well into class, students were getting up and down to get ingredients and ask the professor questions. When Scorpius had gotten up, Rose took her chance to slip a note onto his desk before she walked up to one of the front tables where ingredients were spread out. As luck (or unluck) would have it, Scorpius and Rose ended up reaching for the same stalk of ginger root at the same time. When their hands touched, Rose felt a jolt of electricity run through her entire body, right to her core. And when she looked up at Scorpius, she noticed that he looked slightly stunned. Had he felt it too? She opened her mouth to speak but he got to it first.

"Just take that root Weasley, there's another one over there that I'll grab."

Such a simple sentence, but Rose had a feeling it would be running through her mind all day.

When Scorpius got back to his table, he sat down and shook his head. That encounter with the Weasley girl had certainly been strange. He shook his head briefly before he noticed a piece of folded parchment that he knew hadn't been there when he'd gotten up. He glanced around the room for a moment before he unfolded it and looked at it.

_Don't try to discover who I am. If you do, this ends._

_Damn,_ was all Scorpius could think.

Later that night, Scorpius was so antsy as he waited for his mystery girl to arrive that he could barely focus on doing any homework. It felt like she was taking forever, probably just to toy with him. He wanted her to come _now._ He had to feel her hand on his skin. He had to feel that contact again. It amazed him that someone he didn't even know could have that affect on him.

And right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt a hand trail down his arm, causing goose bumps to erupt across his skin. He waited for her to make the moves, knowing that if he did anything to jeopardize her secrecy, she might leave, and he definitely didn't want that.

Rose would take things even farther tonight; she had decided that earlier in the day in a strategy session with Albus. She wanted Scorpius, and it was about time she started showing him just how much. Rose wanted to kiss him. More than anything she wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips on hers and his tongue exploring her mouth, but she knew that would have to wait. So instead, she would have to be satisfied with the way her skin tingled as it trailed across Scorpius's skin. She delighted in his reactions, and she wanted more.

After making sure the cloak was covering her completely, Rose lifted her leg and straddled Scorpius, and felt a jolt of excitement when Scorpius hissed in pleasure. She pressed her hands to his chest and felt his muscles rippling under her touch. He leaned into her touch and dropped his head back with his hands hanging limply at his sides. Rose ground her hips against his, and he growled, causing Rose to smile and suppress the sounds she so desperately wanted to make. Rose slipped her hands lower and underneath Scorpius's shirt. His skin was warm against her cold hands and she felt him tense when the cold hands touched him. Then, she lifted his shirt over his head and began a slow, steady motion of her hips against his. After one particular thrust, Scorpius growled and moved his hands up to grip Rose's hips hard. She jumped and went to move but he held her firm against him.

"I'm not going to try and see who you are," he whispered hoarsely. "I just have to touch you." Then he pulled her against him roughly, and when she felt his hardness against her, she couldn't hold it in. She moaned.

Scorpius jerked his head up to look at the spot he thought her face would be as he repeated the motion—he had to hear that sound again. This time, however, she remained silent. After a few more thrusts and moans from Scorpius, he felt her slip out of his hands, and he groaned in disappointment when he felt her weight leave him.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said quickly. "I won't touch you, just don't go, please. I wo—Oh!"

Suddenly, Scorpius felt his pants being unzipped and pulled down just enough to expose his hardened flesh. When he felt a cool, soft hand wrap around him, he moaned loudly. Then, as soon as her hand was there it was gone.

"Wait—"

Rose stopped to cast Muffliato around them before she continued. Then she kneeled back down and took him into her hand again.

"Shhh…" she warned before she leaned in and took him into her mouth. Scorpius jerked so violently at the feeling of her mouth around him that he nearly gagged her.

"Sorry," he ground out. "Wasn't expecting that."

Rose smiled and continued, dragging her tongue slowly up the length of him before taking him fully into her mouth once more. Scorpius released a deep sigh and sank into his chair a bit. As much as he wanted to know who the girl was who was driving him so crazy, he supposed he could settle for this for the time being. Whoever the girl was, she had quite a lot of skill in what she was doing, and Scorpius moaned loudly when she pulled her mouth away slowly, while sucking in her cheeks, creating a fantastic suction that drove Scorpius wild. He knew how loud he was being, but he didn't care. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she brought her hand back to his shaft, and after a few strokes, he spoke in a strangled voice.

"I-I'm go—"

And then he released himself into her mouth without fear of the consequences. Maybe she would be disgusted and leave, but at this point, Scorpius was sure that eventually she would come back. She had to. When he felt her mouth and her hand leave him, Scorpius reached his hands out. He couldn't let her go. Not yet. He searched around until his hands found what had to be her hips. She gasped but didn't pull away, and he took that as permission to continue. He had done some research and from what he could tell, whoever this girl was, she was wearing some kind of invisibility cloak. If he could just…

Scorpius slid his hands up to her waist and pushed her back so that she was sitting on the desk in front of them. Then he slipped his hands inside the cloak and opened the bottom of it. Rose moved her hands to try and stop him, but when his hands slid up her thighs, she no longer had the strength to stop him. She had been so turned on by what she had just done to him, and all of her sexual tension had been building since she had begun this little charade, so now when he took control of her, she didn't want it to stop. She had to feel him.

Scorpius put his hands on her thighs and pulled them open slightly so he could stand in between her legs. Her legs were perfect—so milky and toned, and he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the few freckles on her legs. He ran his hands up her thighs and behind her so he could give her ass a firm squeeze, and when he got close enough, he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she pulled him closer and pressed herself into him. Scorpius felt himself hardening again as she rubbed against him. Feeling braver and more certain that she wouldn't leave, Scorpius slid a hand in between them until it came to rest on her mound. She was obviously wearing just her school skirt, so that only a thin pair of knickers separated his hand from her most sensitive areas. He felt her shudder beneath him, but when she did not retreat, he slipped a hand under the border of her knickers. When he slipped a finger inside of her, she moaned loudly and arched into his hand, craving the contact.

_Jesus._ Scorpius thought to himself. She wanted him so bad, and even though he didn't know her, he wanted her, too. He had to see her—taste her. And with that thought he got on his knees before her, and pulled her to the edge of the table.

Rose watched as Scorpius tore her knickers off and settled in between her legs. She knew she should stop him—stop this—but she couldn't. She did not physically have the ability to stop this. Her body wouldn't let her. So when she felt his mouth on her, all she could do was moan loudly and fall back onto the table. Scorpius smiled as he dragged his tongue in between her folds. She was practically soaked, and he had never tasted anything like her. She tasted and smelled like sex of course, but there was also lavender—probably from her soap—and even a hint of chocolate. He pulled her closer so he could get more of her, and when she arched off the desk, the invisibility cloaked dropped even more to reveal her exposed stomach where her shirt had ridden up. In the throes of her ecstasy, his mystery woman had not noticed, but Scorpius's eyes widened as he continued to please her. He wanted to see more. He had to. _In time,_ he told himself.

Scorpius then brought his hand up and began to massage her numb with his thumb as he continued the ministrations with his tongue. She jerked and cried out from the sensitivity. Then, Scorpius used his tongue on her nub as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He felt the muscle constrict around his fingers, and he thought he would come again watching her like this. She began to tremble, and her hands came up behind his head, pushing him against her. Scorpius smiled and sped up his fingers, and with that, she could take it no more, and the moan caught in her throat and her body tensed right before she began to shake, moan, and jerk with orgasm. Scorpius lapped up her juices, and she jerked violently each time his tongue came near her sensitive spot. He could hear her breathing heavily as she came down from the high of her orgasm. Right before Scorpius stood up and she covered herself with the cloak again, he noticed a larger freckle on the inside of her knee. It sort of looked like a flower. Scorpius smiled.

Rose covered herself again, but continued to lay back on the desk. She couldn't get up yet. Her body was still adjusting to the extreme pleasure that Scorpius had just given her. She needed him to know it was her, but how now? After this, how could she just say, "Hi! It's me, Rose Weasley? You know, that girl you barely give a second glance to?" After a few more moments of contemplation, Rose sat up, scrawled a note on Scorpius's nearest piece of parchment, hopped off the desk, and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

As she was leaving, Scorpius glanced down where she had written. _Tomorrow night. Slytherin seventh year boys' dormitory. 8 o'clock._ Scorpius smiled. Tomorrow night he would find out who his mystery woman was.

The next day, the seventh years who elected to continue with Herbology all had the class together. It was a small class, as few people had elected to continue with it, so as a result, all of the houses had the class together, as was common with N.E.W.T. level classes. It was a particularly hot day in the greenhouses, and as such, most of the students were down to the barest essentials of their school uniform. Rose, in particular, had removed her robe and the stockings she had been wearing under her skirt and had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She had also removed her tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. She had just wiped her forehead, causing a line of dirt to smear across it when Scorpius Malfoy approached, carrying more potted plants than he could handle, and as a result, as soon as he passed her, a few of the pots went tumbling out of his hands.

The professor looked up, but Rose quickly called, "It's all right, professor! We've got it," as she kneeled down to help Scorpius.

"Thanks, Weasley," Scorpius muttered as he set the rest of his pots down and knelt down beside her to cast spells to repot the plants that had been destroyed. And that's when he saw it. With her stockings gone and her legs exposed as she squatted next to him, Scorpius noticed something on the inside of Rose's knee. A freckle.

_A flower._

Scorpius looked up at her and his heart began to race. She was the one—she was the girl who had been tormenting him for days. Although, he couldn't really call it torment when he had been enjoying it so much. He looked at Rose like he was seeing her for the first time. Her brown hair was pulled up, her cheeks were red from heat, and she had dirt on her forehead, but when she looked up at him and he looked into her blue eyes, he knew it was her, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure, Weasley was good looking but they had barely ever even spoken! She was smart and nice, but that was about all he knew about her besides that she had a nice ass that many guys had admired from afar. From afar because she seemed so untouchable. She was always surrounded by a gang of Potters and Weasleys, and he didn't know if he had ever even seen her with another bloke. But Scorpius remembered the night before—how she had moaned and arched beneath him—and it drove him crazy.

A throat cleared and broke Scorpius from his reverie.

"Er… Scorpius?"

The way she said his name. He wanted to hear it again… in the middle of passion.

"Yeah? Sorry… Thanks." He took his things and went back to his seat. _Now what?_ He thought. Now what, indeed.

That night, Scorpius waited in his dormitory. He had made sure to clear everyone out and he told them in violent detail what he would do to them if they came in before he told them they could. It was a bit past eight, and Scorpius's heart was racing with anticipation. What would he do now—now that he knew it was Rose Weasley? Everything was different now… but was it? He still wanted her. He thought that after finding out it was Weasley he wouldn't want his mystery girl any more, but he actually found that now that he knew, he wanted her more. He wanted to see her brown curls sprawled on his pillow case; he wanted to feel her around him while he made her come. He just wanted to see her. When his heart began to practically explode in his chest with each beat, he saw his door open and close, and although it appeared that no one had entered, he knew she had come in. He waited for her to come to him, but when he didn't feel her touch, he reached out but felt nothing. A moment later, he saw a long, black piece of cloth materialize right before it was dropped next to him on his bed. Scorpius picked up the cloth and eyed it.

"Is this a blindfold?" he asked her. Although she didn't answer, he knew it was. "You expect me to put this on?" Again, no response, but Scorpius knew he had to comply or she would leave, and he wouldn't risk that.

After Rose made sure the blindfold was securely over Scorpius's eyes, she removed the invisibility cloak, and her heart hammered in her chest. All of this was based on her faith that Scorpius wouldn't remove the blindfold, but in truth, she didn't care if he removed it—note really. She just wanted him no matter what, and that was the thought driving her as she stepped close to him.

Scorpius felt Rose step in between his legs and he immediately reached his hands out to touch her. The cloak was gone. With a smile, he started near her knees and began to slide his hands slowly up her thighs, reveling in the sigh she released. Then his hands stopped as he felt her hands cup his face as she leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips. Scorpius knew he was dead—he must have died and this was what heaven was like. Her lips molded perfectly to his as if they were made for each other. They had never kissed before. In all of their encounters, Rose's face had been covered so he had never been able to kiss her, and this… This kiss was even better than he had imagined and hoped it would be.

Scorpius reached up to put his hand on the back of her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss as he opened his mouth against hers, begging for entrance. He felt her smile against his mouth as she opened her mouth, and he felt their tongues caress each other for the first time. Scorpius growled into Rose's mouth and pulled her on top of him. Then he gasped. She was naked. He felt no fabric on the waist that he was now clutching and there was certainly nothing covering her lower body, which he discovered as his hands traveled down her waist and to her thighs again.

"Holy shit," Scorpius said into her mouth, his voice raspy. Rose deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his as her mouth devoured his. She had wanted this for so long—to feel Scorpius rubbing her and caressing her as his tongue roamed the inside of her mouth hungrily and desperately. Scorpius's hands slid up her thighs and around the back of her until he gripped her ass roughly, pulling her hard against him, causing Rose to moan, and Scorpius to grunt. Rose could feel him hard underneath her, only increasing her desire. She moved her mouth away and began sucking and biting Scorpius's jaw and neck.

With a groan, Scorpius then brought one hand back to the front and immediately dipped two fingers inside of her and noticed that she was very wet. After he pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times as Rose placed love bites all over his neck, Rose moaned loudly and pulled his hand away from her. Scorpius groaned in disappointment, but a moment later, Scorpius nearly screamed with excitement when he felt Rose begin to undo his pants quickly. And when he was removed from his denim prison and she lowered herself onto Scorpius's hard cock, they moaned in sink, and Scorpius reached out to grip her hips. He had to stop her from moving, at least for the moment, or he knew he would lose control. He wanted to make this last.

When Rose began to protest the lack of movement by moving her hips slowly against his, Scorpius couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her down roughly onto him, causing her to cry out loudly with pleasure. They met each other thrust for thrust—Scorpius thrusting up into her while Rose came down on him each time. The dormitory filled with Rose's moans and Scorpius's heavy breathing, and both of them were lost. Rose brought her hands around Scorpius's neck and pressed her chest against him, and Scorpius used his mouth to search. He planted kisses all over her chest until he found what he was searching for and placed his mouth around one of her erect nipples. Rose moaned loudly and arched into him as they both began to pick up their pace.

"Oh, fuck, Rose, I'm gonna—"

And right when Scorpius was at his peak, Rose stopped their movements and ripped the blindfold off of Scorpius. Her face was coated in anger and embarrassment.

"You knew? You knew it was me?"

"Wha—" And then Scorpius realized his mistake. He had barely registered that he had called her name, but now he understood. "No… Well, I didn't. Not until today."

"How? Who told you?"

"No one…" Scorpius said quickly. "Wait, who knows about this?"

"That's not the point, Scorpius, how did you find out?"

Scorpius tried to focus on what Rose was saying, but it was incredibly difficult when he was still hard and deep inside her while her breasts were right in front of his face—her perfect, round, firm breasts that he had never seen until now. He wanted his mouth around them again, and when he leaned in, Rose stopped him.

"Stop, Scorpius. Answer me."

"I…" Scorpius breathed in and out deeply. "I saw your freckle."

"My… my what?"

"Your freckle." Scorpius looked down at Rose's knee. "I noticed it last night, and then I saw it again in Herbology today. So… I knew."

Rose stared at him, and Scorpius stared back. This was the first time he had seen her when they were in the middle of one of their episodes. Her face was flushed with a mixture of her anger and lust, her curly, brown hair was draped across her shoulders, and her body looked so perfect against his. He had to move. He had satisfy his need for her. He thrust his hips up and although Rose stopped him, she moaned first.

"Just…" she began breathily. "Wait, Scorpius… Now that you know… It's different."

Scorpius tried to thrust up again, but Rose held his hips down firmly in place. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes," Rose breathed. She wanted—needed—to finish. She had been so close before, but she had to get this out. She had to know how he felt.

"Look, Weasley," Scorpius opened his eyes and spoke quickly, wanting to get this over with quickly so they could get back to what they were doing. "I barely know you, but whatever it is we're doing, I like it, and I want to keep doing it. Let's just start from here, and see what happens."

Rose regarded him for a moment. "After we do this," she gestured toward their genitals. "We can talk?"

"Of course," Scorpius said with a small smile. Then, Rose yelped as Scorpius lifted her and practically threw her on her back on his bed. He then climbed in between her legs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Until then, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Rose smiled. "Well, get on with it, then."

With a growl, Scorpius pinned Rose's arms above her head and thrust back inside her once more. Rose threw her head back and moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs tighter around Scorpius's waist. It felt so good to have him inside her and not have to hide anymore. When he looked at her as he went deeper and deeper, Rose felt complete. His grey eyes met her blue ones and for the first time, Rose felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Harder, Scorpius," Rose moaned. Scorpius obliged with a growl and thrusted harder and deeper into her until she knew she was so close again.

"Scorpius…" she moaned. "Yes… Just like that…"

"Rose… I'm…"

And then with one final thrust, Rose yelled Scorpius's name as her walls clenched around him and she trembled and vibrated with orgasm, and Scorpius followed a moment later. Scorpius remained inside Rose for a minute before sliding out and collapsing on the bed next to her. They laid side by side in silence for a while with only their arms touching. Rose's mind was whirring with things she wanted to say, and Scorpius was simply reliving what he had just experienced. Then, Scorpius reached a finger out and found one of Rose's. When she felt this simple but enormous gesture, Rose turned to Scorpius. He smiled. She smiled back.

_End._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! I had a great deal of fun writing this story, and I hope you all had fun reading it. As for what happens with the two of them after this, well, I'll just leave that to your wonderful imaginations. Let me know what you thought about the story!_

_-blackk_


End file.
